Minecraftian Union
The Minecraftian Union is a major galactic faction that dominates hundreds of known worlds. History Notch-Herobrine War As the war progressed for thousands of years, humanity began colonizing many worlds within the Sol system, using the resources to build advanced spacefaring technology. For centuries, humanity began colonizing hundreds of worlds, though some of these worlds would fall to Herobrine by the 16th millennium AS. As time passed, Herobrine turned his attention to various other civilizations, even causing the total downfall and extinction of the H'minesh race. Many refugees from worlds attacked by mobs turned to humanity for protection. Notch formed the Minecraftian Union, uniting most of humanity and a few alien refugees in this time of need. The Union would later form the Minecraftian Alliance with many other interstellar species. Imperial Inquisition With the rise of the Creeper Empire and the initiation of their greatest military campaign in the 22nd millennium, the galaxy was once again threatened with slavery and death. The Inquisition only lasted a few centuries, but caused the destruction of at least 14 billion human deaths. Post-war With the fall of the Creeper Empire, the Union began to rebuild from their long conflicts. In the present day, they dominated at least 300 worlds, and had formed their alliance with at least 6 different galactic powers, including the Covenant. Government The Union's government was led by Notch, an immortal Perpetual who represented the greater good of mankind. Under his leadership was a Senate divided into two branches, a civilian branch, and a military branch. The civilian branch elected their representatives based on the population of their homeworld. The military branch included hundreds of the highest-ranking officers in both the Navy and Mobile Infantry. Most members of the military branch could not always be present at the capital, and could usually only attend meetings via hologram. Many of them spend their lives on various battlecruisers and fleet stations. The Senate also calls in representatives from various allied worlds as well. Creepers allied with the Union are often appointed to the rank of ambassador, and many are known to command their own fleets. Each world appointed a planetary governor, who would be appointed for life based on merit and political knowledge. Technology Being a very ancient civilization, the Union are extremely advanced. They are capable of building and deploying warships in only a few days. The Union has also developed devices that could allow them to repopulate entire planets and rebuild their ecosystems, basically reversing the clock. This technology was used en masse after the Creeperion War. Creepers By the founding of the Union, millions of creepers were dissatisfied with their state of living in Herobrine's army. They would join the Union willingly, seeking better opportunities in their lives. In exchange for their services to humanity, these creepers were given all the necessities needed, including unlimited access to the Union's advanced technology. By the end of the war, creepers had become a common sight among the Union. These creepers, unlike their feral cousins, have lost their ability to explode, and no longer reproduce via spores. Creepers in both the Union and the Tau Empire have resorted to laying eggs, which hatch quickly. A majority of Union creepers make up the whole of the Union Embassy. The Chief Ambassador, who is also a creeper, is a leading figure in the Alliance Council. Creepers are also allowed to join the mobile infantry. Some creepers with enhanced psionic potential can be enlisted as the so-called "creeper shockers." Territories The Minecraftian Union is by far the largest and most powerful human faction in the Minecraftian Galaxy, containing hundreds of worlds. The Union is divided up into multiple sectors, some newer than others, while others have been part of the Union since its founding. Union Sector Within the Union Sector lies the Sol System, including Minecraftia and its brethren worlds. A large portion of these worlds were part of the United Human Government, mankind's first interstellar government. Occupied Worlds of the Union Sector * Minecraftia - capital world * Mars * Venus * Jupiter - gas mining and shipyards ** The Jovian moons have all been colonized by humanity * Neptune - various mining operations * Saturn - gas mining and shipyards ** As is the case with the Jovian Moons, the Saturnian moons have also been terraformed and colonized * Uranus - various gas mining operations * Ceres - shipyards and gas mining operations * Pluto - the Sol System's first line of defense * New Abaddon - agricultural world * Parliament - Senate world * Alterra II * New Agria - agricultural world * Terra Nova * Vanaheim I - fleet world * Ecolia - ecumenopolis * Capitus * Shiri 9BXE Revian Sector The first colonies in the Revian Sector later became the core worlds of the now-defunct Minecraftian Confederacy, as well as those of the Revian Empire. Occupied Worlds of the Revian Sector * Hexis I - current homeworld of the Iron Hands and their successor chapters * Hexis II * Hexis III * Hexis Prime - ecumenopolis and former Confederate capital world * Revanscar - ecumenopolis and former Revian capital world * Lorem * Korriban - former homeworld of the mysterious Sith * New Tarsonis - named in homage to former Terran Confederacy capital world Tarsonis * Arcadia - homeworld of the Arcadian galactic marine regiments * Oasis - current homeworld of the Wardens of Light chapter * New Kansas * New Roku San * Elysium - ecumenopolis and current homeworld of the Luna Wolves and their successor chapters Agassi Sector Named in honor of the UHG's greatest naval commander, Neil Agassi, the Agassi Sector's worlds are more recently colonized, a majority of which were not settled until after the Union's founding. Occupied Worlds of the Agassi Sector * Imperium - ecumenopolis * New Coruscant - ecumenopolis and Terran colony * Venandi * Draconis * Herculaneum - current homeworld of the Ultramarines and their successor chapters * New Rome - current homeworld of the Alpha Legion chapter * New Pompeii - current homeworld of the Dark Angels and their successor chapters * Draetheus V * Docere * Fectum * Witherus - home to a research station that contains the last living wither in existence Tethra Sector Within the Tethra Sector existed much of the former United Villager Coalition. It also contains a few former confederate colony worlds. It also happens to be the most densely populated sector home to at least 38 percent of the Union's total human population. The Tethra Sector was also the site of the Union's 1st Black Crusade, when Abaddon the Despoiler and the Black Legion sought to take out the sector. It was surrounded by a massive Warp storm, which prevented much interstellar communication and even prevented reinforcements from entering the sector. After a full year, the Warp storm ceased to exist and reinforcements could easily enter the sector. Occupied Worlds of the Tethra Sector * Manipularis - ecumenopolis * Giethea - ecumenopolis * Volant * Umoria * Glacius * Alterra * Aurora V * Kepler 22B * New Dubai * New New York * New Tyrador * Antiga Minor * New Haven * Taurus * Centauri V * New Arda * Atlas * New Minecraftia * Notchus - originally intended to be the Union's capital world * Swyke 161 * Suclatov * Astade * Wionus * Cruxunus * Ashorix * Sopriotis * Striea II * Clezurus * Zelea * Drapus 4IK * Voyrilia * Nascade * Layria * Pradus RG9 * Chadus 7Y6 * Crusanov * Pleonov * Esciatune * Prebunus * Moprilia * Poclides * Truderia * Shadus K8 * Plomia * Unknown number of outer colonies Enemies As is the case with any great empire, the Minecraftian Union has no shortage of enemies. Creeperions Main article: Creeperion Probably one of the most notorious and deadly of all their enemies, the Creeperions consider themselves supreme beings compared to all other species. They seek to dominate the entire galaxy, and possibly the rest of the universe as well. There is no possibility of a Creeperion ally, as Creeperions were engineered and bred to hate all other forms of life. Eldar Main article: Eldar The Eldar stand as one of the most ancient, though dying, species in the Minecraftian Galaxy. They once dominated much of the known galaxy, but were nearly eradicated by Herobrine's forces during the Notch-Herobrine War. Since then, the Union has made multiple offers to try and help the remaining Eldar. The Eldar, however, have grown bitter towards other species, even blaming humanity for their near-extinction. Nevertheless, the Union still attempts to help the Eldar rebuild their society. Covenant Splinters Main article: Covenant Splinters Covenant splinters are small factions that broke away from the Covenant during or after the Creeperion War, believing that the Covenant and the Union did little to stop the imminent and even blaming them for the conflict. Many of these factions have come under leadership of Sangheili or Jiralhanae, including Jul 'Mdama, Sali 'Nyon, Lydus, and Atriox. Many of these factions, including Jul 'Mdama's Covenant, Merg Vol's Covenant, and the Banished, have rejected the Great Journey and no longer worship the Forerunners as gods, though they would still try and utilize Forerunner artifacts for themselves. Forerunners Many of the Union's encounters with the Promethean Knights have proven hostility between the 2 species. When the Forerunners visited the Minecraftian galaxy in approximately 97000 BS, they left behind millions of structures, shield worlds, and even a living copy of their most infamous warrior, the Didact. When the inhuman Quake was sent by Notch to retrieve a Forerunner device from the shield world of Requiem, the Didact attacked her and chose to compose humanity, retaining all his memories from millennia of war with ancient humans. Orks Main article: Ork Due to their warlike nature, the Orks will not only attack other species, but each other as well. Despite their divided history, they could potentially crush all life in the galaxy if they ever united. This is the primary reason the Alliance has chosen to keep Ork populations under control. Some members of the Alliance, even Notch at one point, wanted to hunt them down to extinction; however, their ability to reproduce via spores has made this very difficult. Creeper Empire Main article: Creeper Empire During the Imperial Inquisition, the Creeper Empire chose not to destroy life, but rather to annex it and enslave it. The conflict lasted for nearly 2 centuries until a coordinated attack from the Mobile Infantry attacked the Imperial capital world of Arius, killing the emperor and billions of other creepers. As a result, many of the empire's former colonies began to slaughter one another, causing a complete collapse within a few decades. Herobrine Main article: Herobrine's Mob Army Herobrine's mob forces were the direct cause of the Notch-Herobrine War, and the exact reason for the fall of the Eldar and H'minesh empires. The countless trillions of mobs would dominate thousands of worlds that regressed to feralized states, the most intelligent mobs living on board Herobrine's space stations and battlecruisers. When humanity was finally able to unite, the countless mob armies were pushed back and decimated. What remained of Herobrine's mob armies became feral and scattered across the galaxy. Insurrectionist movements In addition to the countless monstrous and alien threats that besiege parts of the galaxy, some human movements have also targeted the Union multiple times. Many times, these factions may follow differing ideologies or even beliefs that date back to older factions, including the Minecraftian Confederacy and the United Villager Coalition. There is no dominant insurrectionist government, as different factions can differ greatly. These can range from small individual holdouts to small interstellar empires, such as the Lords of Sorcery and the Ostaran Empire. Tyranids Having originated from another unknown galaxy in the Local Group, the Tyranid hive fleets occasionally siege various star systems and sectors. Though the threat of a Tyranid invasion is often small, many hive fleets exist in various isolated parts of the galaxy. The Tyranids are intent on consuming and assimilating all life they can find, and are coordinated by a sinister entity known only as the Hive Mind, which is channeled through the Tyranids' many Hive Tyrants and Norn-Queens. Chaos Though very rare in the Minecraftian galaxy, the threat of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos still occasionally find their way. Some humans would turn to Chaos for their own personal gain, and would seek the blessing from one or more of the Chaos gods to ascend to a Daemon Prince. The threat of Chaos became extremely common in the Milky Way galaxy during the age of the Imperium of Man. Necrons It is unknown how many tomb worlds exist in the galaxy, but they are not very common. However, when a tomb world is activated and Necrons are awakened from their slumber, the best option may be to glass or even destroy the planet. Necrons are made of a living metal fiber known as Necrodermis, which also makes them very difficult to destroy. The Alliance has made it their imperative to locate all Necron tomb worlds and destroy them. Tal'darim The protoss faction known as the Tal'darim have proved to be a nuisance for many Union activities. Many attempts have been made by both the Union and the Daelaam to form an alliance with the Tal'darim, though no success has been made whatsoever. However, sometimes the Alliance may earn the help of the Tal'darim in exchange for something else, though these sorts of operations may get entire populations killed. Since then, the Union Senate has ruled that the Tal'darim should only be employed in the most dire of circumstances. Grineer When the Union extracted the Tenno and billions of colonists from the Origin System, they had also crippled many Grineer and Corpus operations in the system. The Grineer queens vowed revenge against the Union, and began to move out of the Origin system to new star systems. They have grown bitter against the humans of the Union, even resorting to calling them "Tenno". This is either due to their alliance with the Tenno, or as an insult. Corpus As was the case with the Grineer, the Corpus was also angry with the Union for attacking them. They would also begin moving to different parts of the galaxy, attempting to interfere with galactic commerce. They would also begin employing various humans into their ranks, by means of payment or even unwillingly. When this happened, the Union began stealing Corpus blueprints and began to use some of their own proxies against them, including the MOA, Jackal, and Ospreys. Category:Factions Category:Empires Category:Human Factions Category:Union Canon